


Omega Switch

by faeryn



Series: bottom!Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self Lubrication, Switching, Top!Cas, a/b/o dynamics, bottom!Dean, mentions of bottom!Cas, mentions of top!Dean, omega!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to top for a change, Dean lets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stiney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/gifts), [cuddle_me_carl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/gifts).



> Written for the amazing [salesassociatesteve](salesassociatesteve.tumblr.com) over on Tumblr. And also for [cuddle-me-carl](cuddle-me-carl.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. For sharing my love of bottom!Dean, and generally being a couple of truly amazing people. <3

Dean nuzzled into the dip behind Cas’ ear, scenting him eagerly and felt a thrill ripple down his spine at the breathy little moan Cas let out as he touched his tongue gently to the soft skin. One hand tangled in his Omega’s hair and the other trailed gently all over his body, everywhere Dean’s own wasn’t pressed against him, tweaking his nipple here and squeezing his hipbone there. 

“Dean,” Cas managed to gasp out as Dean took Cas’ earlobe into his mouth and nibbled gently.

“Mm?” Dean acknowledged him but didn’t cease his roaming lips, pressing kisses into his lover’s throat and sucking little marks that would disappear by morning. 

“ _Dean_ ,” Cas said more forcefully and Dean rose up on his elbows, bracketed between Cas’ legs as he looked down on his Omega. He ran his fingers through Cas’ hair and the smaller man’s eyes fluttered closed for an instant as he hummed in appreciation for the touch before he was staring up at Dean again. “Dean, I was wondering…”

Dean tilted his head, a gesture he’d picked up from Cas, and waited for him to continue.

“W-well, I just thought… Do you think…” Cas trailed off looking nervous and Dean nuzzled at his nose in reassurance, kissing away the panic and leaving only calm in its wake. “Maybe I could top tonight? Just for once?” 

Dean pulled back and looked at Cas. He wasn’t sure about being the bottom, Alphas weren’t really built for it the way Omegas were, but Cas was looking up at him with such a hopeful look in his eyes that there was no way Dean was going to disappoint him.

“Of course, Cas, whatever you want. Just go easy on me, yeah?” He leaned down and kissed Cas again before pulling away and motioning for Cas to move and let Dean take his place. If he was going to do this he was damn well gonna do it face to face so he could see Cas enjoy it. 

Cas leaned over and pulled a bottle of synthetic slick from the nightstand, his eyebrows furrowing together a little as a sheepish look crossed his face. He’d obviously been planning this, and Dean was touched by the thoughtfulness of his lover. He lifted his legs at Cas’ gentle touch and tried to keep his breathing even as the bottle clicked open in Cas’ hands. He smiled, letting Cas see he wasn’t worried, despite the fact his heart was a little faster than usual. He trusted Cas. Cas would take care of him.

At the first gentle press of cool, slick fingers to his entrance he sucked in a deep breath, the new sensation completely alien to him. But Cas was slow, methodical, and simply spread the gel around, gently massaging the puckered ring of muscle and the flesh around it. Slowly, Dean relaxed. Cas leaned down and licked a long stripe up his cock, suckling at the tip and making Dean throw his head back with a sharp cry.

“Mmph, Cas,” Dean bit out, the feeling of his Omega’s tongue swirling around his head familiar and comforting. 

Cas continued to suck him down, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around him as Dean grew gradually more worked up, panting and moaning every time Cas pulled up to lap at his head or mouthed his way down to take one of Dean’s balls in his mouth. It wasn’t until Cas crooked a finger _just right_ and hit something inside him that sparked fireworks that Dean even realised he had a finger _inside him_. 

“Holy _shit_ Cas, what was that, do it again!” 

Cas grinned up at him and swallowed him down before crooking his finger again and making Dean buck up into his mouth. He pulled out his finger and reapplied the slick before pushing two fingers back inside, starting to scissor gently. 

Dean expected to feel pain, burn, something, _anything_ but what he actually felt. There was no pain, only… fullness. Each time Cas moved it sparked pleasure that thrummed through his body like the rumble of Cas’ laugh when they sat together and watched a movie, or the warmth he felt in his chest when Cas kissed him for no reason. In amongst the almost overwhelming pleasure he felt physically was a bright, fierce love for the man who was taking him apart piece by piece. 

He writhed around on the bed, alternating between bucking up into the tight heat of Cas’ mouth as he swallowed him down and pushing himself back onto Cas’ fingers. It wasn’t long before the Omega was adding yet more slick - too much lube always better than too little, as far as he was concerned - and pressing three fingers into Dean. This time he _did_ feel a little burn, the sense of his hole being filled beyond capacity, but then Cas crooked his fingers again and Dean was moving again, pushing back harder and trying to get _more_. 

“Fuck, Cas, _fuck_ ,” he growled, panting, wanting to say more but too distracted by all the new ways his body was feeling pleasure to waste his breath on words. 

“Feel good?” Cas pulled off his dick and looked up at him, never stilling his fingers for a moment and looking up at Dean with hooded eyes that burned with lust.

“Good? Cas, it feels fucking _amazing,_ ” Dean shot back. “You’ve been holding out on me,” he added almost reproachfully.

“Never, Dean, never. I just thought…” Cas looked sheepish. “Alphas… they don’t like this sort of thing. It’s emasculating, apparently. I only asked because…” He crooked his fingers again and Dean squirmed. 

“Because you knew I’d say yes.” Dean grabbed Cas by the shoulder and tugged, making him come up so Dean could pull him down into a searing kiss. He thrust his tongue into Cas’ mouth and moaned when he tasted himself there, licking the roof of his mouth and sucking on his tongue to get every bit of the taste of his own pre-come. Cas’ fingers slid out of him a little, but he continued to stretch and wiggle them as they kissed wetly, Dean tangling his fingers in Cas’ hair again and trailing his hand down Cas’ back. 

When he reached Cas’ hole he hummed into his lover’s mouth at how dripping wet his Omega was for him. It made his knot ache with want, the desire to be inside him making his heavy cock throb, but he contented himself with the delicious noises Cas made into his mouth as he fingered him gently. Lying here with their fingers and tongues inside each other, Dean felt like he was going to combust from desire if something didn’t happen soon. He pulled away, breaking the kiss and staring deep into Cas’ blue eyes. 

“Get on with it, then; if you’re gonna fuck me then _fuck me_ , Omega.” He threw the last word in there on a whim, reminding Cas that _he_ was the one in control tonight, _he_ was going to do whatever he wanted with Dean. A low growl issued from Cas’ throat and he kissed Dean again, hard, before pulling away. His fingers slipped out of Dean and he gave a happy sigh, knowing it wouldn’t be long before those fingers were replaced with something much more fun. 

Dean’s jaw dropped open as he saw Cas lean back between his knees and reach his hand down between his own legs, pressing his fingers into himself and closing his eyes in rapturous enjoyment. Dean felt his cock throb again at the sight of Cas fucking himself on his own fingers with reckless abandon, little gasps escaping his mouth as he got his hand good and wet. Just when Dean was sure Cas would come before getting inside him, he pulled his fingers out and wrapped them around his own cock, using his own slick to lube himself up. Dean growled low at the thought of Cas pushing inside him using his own arousal and he couldn’t help but reach down and press a hand to his knot, squeezing gently and feeling the thrill of desire rush through his body.

Cas lined himself up and looked at Dean carefully, watching for any sign of discomfort before beginning to press in. Dean’s mouth fell open in a little ‘o’ as the head of Cas’ cock breached his tight hole, the feeling so similar to and yet so unlike the fingers that had been inside him before. He wriggled a little and Cas stopped, looking concernedly down at him and searching for any signs of pain in his face.

“Dammit, Cas, _move!_ ” Dean’s voice was desperate and he wriggled a little more, hooking his ankles around Cas’ waist and trying to pull him forward. 

Cas wasted no more time and slid home carefully, one smooth movement sheathing him fully inside Dean. Dean gasped out a cry of sheer bliss and threw his arms around his lover, peppering his skin with kisses anywhere he could reach. 

“Feel so good, Cas, fuck me, please,” he begged, releasing the man and squirming, trying to get Cas to hit that sweet spot inside him. Of course, Cas was only too happy to oblige and he started up a steady rhythm, pulling out and pushing in at a reasonable pace until their bodies were covered in sweat and they gasped each other’s breath like it was pure oxygen. 

“Dean, I never thought… _unngh_ , it feels so _good_ to be inside you,” Cas murmured, his hips snapping forward in a sudden thrust that had Dean crying out.

“More, more, give me more, it feels amazing Cas, please give me more,” Dean threw back and Cas fucked into him harder, drawing more of those desperate cries from him. 

It wasn’t long before the Omega began to feel his orgasm building, this was his first time getting to top and he hadn’t quite been prepared for the tight heat of his Alpha’s ass. Sitting up he altered his angle so he would nail Dean’s prostate more often, revelling in the gasped curses and praise that fell from his lover’s lips like a litany, and curved his hand around Dean’s cock, heavy and dripping on his stomach. Dean gave a yell and Cas felt his knot begin to swell as he used his slick hand to jack him gently, massaging the rapidly growing knot as Dean’s words gave way to grunts and moans. 

“Fuck… Cas… Gonna…” Dean gasped out before his body arched, taut as a bowstring, and Cas felt his knot bulge under his hand as Dean came between them, hot splashes of come painting their bodies. His hole spasmed around Cas and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was tumbling over his own peak, but he took time to work Dean through his orgasm, kissing him deeply as the final spurts of come were released from his twitching dick. Cas fucked into him slowly, gently, as Dean came down from the high and then, when Dean was ready, he increased his pace back to where it had been before, feeling his own release rising rapidly inside him. 

Mere moments later Cas’ own orgasm boiled over and he came with a cry, slowing down and thrusting erratically into Dean before collapsing, boneless and sated, on top of him. 

“That was incredible,” Cas panted when he got his breath back.

“That was _so_ incredible,” Dean agreed, running his hands over Cas’ back. “We are definitely doing that again.”

Cas sat up quickly, looking sharply at Dean in surprise. “Really?” 

“Dude, I don’t know why Alphas have a hang up on this shit, that was one of the best orgasms I’ve _ever had_. Like hell I’m giving that up now I know what I’m missing… Unless you didn’t enjoy it, or don’t want to?” Now it was Dean’s turn to look concerned, but Cas shook his head emphatically.

“No, no, no, I do, I just never expected you to…”

“Hey, even if I _didn’t_ think that was possibly the best sex I’ve ever had, I’d still do it again if you wanted to, Cas.” Dean cupped his Omega’s face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

“You really would do it, just for me?” Cas sounded uncertain, and a little awed.

“I love you, you dummy, I’d do anything for you.” Dean kissed him gently and Cas hummed into it, his heart overflowing with love for his mate. 

Eventually he had to pull out, both of them making faces at the mess. Cas quickly got up to get a wet cloth to wipe them both down with and Dean lay back, sated and happy. 

“There’s a lot more mess than usual,” Cas remarked, “I forgot Alphas produce a lot more semen than Omegas…”

“Worth it,” Dean mumbled, grabbing the cloth from Cas and tossing it aside before tugging the man into his arms and nuzzling into his neck. “Sleep now, more sex later,” he mumbled sleepily.

Cas pulled the comforter over them both and snuggled into Dean’s arms, all too willing to let his Alpha curl around him protectively as they drifted off into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I am out of practice writing smut, I haven't written any in a while so... yeah, sorry about that :P All mistakes are my own, nothing is beta'd.
> 
> If you wanna find _me_ on Tumblr, just clicky [here](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) and come talk to me! :D Or [here](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com) for my very quiet writing sideblog.


End file.
